la noche de un viernes de febrero
by el cuervo blanco
Summary: alguien tiene una cita hoy.


Viernes, un día que muchos adoran, es el preludio al fin de semana, en cuanto sale el sol sabes que solo tienes que terminar tus deberes de ese día y estarás el mayor tiempo posible lejos de ellos, los viernes son asombrosos… normalmente. No, este no es un viernes cualquiera, es un viernes de febrero, catorce de febrero específicamente, día del amor y la amistad, aunque seamos sinceros, no le pusieron "el día comprar basura sobrevalorada con corazones para demostrar tu amor" porque no cabía en los globos ni las tarjetas cursis.

Sé que sueno a un amargado sin pareja que solo esperara hasta el sábado para comprar chocolates con descuento, pero no, ese era yo el año pasado… y el antepasado… y antes de ese y… bueno lo importante es que este año no es el caso, tengo a alguien con quien salir, o mejor dicho alguien con quien tengo el compromiso de salir, ese es mi punto, no me importaría salir con ella este mismo día, pero el que caiga en San Valentín hace que una cita normal se convierta en una competencia contra mí mismo para demostrar mis sentimientos de amor mediante flores, tarjetas, chocolates y osos de peluche que al parecer tienen que ser más grandes que los de verdad para que cuenten como un buen regalo.

otra cosa que me irrita de este día es que afecta más a los que no tienen pareja, muchos sienten que son fracasados por no tener con quien salir, ignoran el hecho de que así ha estado por mucho tiempo, pero parece que todo el mundo se los recuerda y casi hasta se burlan de ellos, cuantas lamentaciones no he escuchado de mis amigos, se sienten poco atractivos, perdedores, creen que nunca nadie querrá estar con ellos, cuantas veces no he querido darles un golpe, yo he estado solo también pero no me afecta, no tiene por qué, si lo acentúan y se centran solo en eso, sus pesimistas sentimientos serán solo causa suya.

Quizás es porque puedo ver este desfile de sentimientos como si estuviera apartado de todo eso, al menos lo estaba. Ahora estoy luchando por no tirarme de la ventana de este restaurante, el que este en un tercer piso quizás es lo que me cohíbe de hacerlo, no por miedo a morir, el hecho es que la altura solo me fracturaría las piernas y algunas costillas y así no podría huir muy lejos. Pero ¿realmente quiero huir de esto? una cena con mi novia el día de San Valentín, ya he tenido citas con ella, ya he ido a cenas con ella, lo que me afecta es la fecha de este encuentro, no sé qué esperar, mejor dicho, no sé qué espera ella. en cualquier momento la veré pasar por la puerta, antes de eso no podré saber si le gustara las flores que escogí para ella, si pensara que me vestí mal para nuestra cita, o si el collar que le compre será demasiado, no sé cuándo puedes regalarle un collar a tu novia, no hay un manual de San Valentín, no hay un protocolo ni una fórmula para esto, solo puedo ir a ciegas y esperar lo mejor, ese no es mi estilo, yo pienso y analizo la información para tener algo en que basarme, pero aquí no hay nada establecido no hay un patrón, esta chica no tiene nada preestablecido en su mente, no sabes cuándo…

-Hola noah!- ¿eh?

Espe… ¿qué? ¿Ya llego?

-ah… izzy- ¿cuándo fue que…

-¿Esperaste mucho?-

-no yo eh- acabo de notar su cabello arreglado, no se mucho de cortes pero se nota que eso tomo tiempo y habilidad para acomodarlo de forma tan elegante y hermosa, su corto vestido verde solo me dejaban más mudo.

Tomó asiento en la silla que esperaba por ella, todo lo que tenía en mi mente se borró, su sonrisa es especialmente dulce, su mirada esta mas iluminada y el rubor en su cara la hacen más linda de lo usual.

Sé que izzy sabe lo que pienso de su apariencia, será algo loca pero no tonta.

La noche es mejor de lo que esperé, ella lo hace tan natural.

Después de cenar y despedirme en la puerta de su casa me da un beso, es inusualmente cálido, como todo fue especial en ella hoy.

Entonces me doy cuenta que lo único que hace que este día sea especial es lo que sentimos al respecto; personalmente ya estoy esperando el año próximo.


End file.
